Gundam Wing: Lethal Beauty
by Shadow Gals
Summary: Sequel to Missing Links; Thiana and Serene-the two perfect soldiers time forgot-may be the only hope in helping preserve the peace but with so many new and confusing events in their own lives such as politics, blending in, and (of course) romance, will they be able to keep their own lives together well enough to aid those closest to them? 1XR, 3XOC, 4XOC
1. Prologue

[A.N.] Thank you all for following us on this crazy journey! Here is the second installment in our series about the three perfect soldiers. Just some warnings for you: This story completely ignores Frozen Tear Drop. We do not agree with the events that occur in that series and feel that it takes so many of the characters and changes their very core that made us love them so much. Second: If you have not read the first installment "Missing Links" then please do so or a lot of this story will be lost to you. We will have many twists and turns and even some loopty-loops on this next journey so strap yourselves in and enjoy as we continue the story of Serene and Thia!

~Vixen

* * *

A few months ago…

The rain cascaded down upon the mourning crowd. Many pulled out umbrellas and tucked the collars of their jackets tighter around their necks. The harsh fingers of the mid-winter breeze raked across the crowd causing a collective shiver. He heard the words of the minister droning on the wind. They mattered little to him. Today was Dekim Barton's funeral. He covertly studied those around him. The old man's granddaughter sat in a wheel chair attended by the Commander of the Preventer force. He hated them; all of them.

The funeral was poorly attended, more likely to do with the character of the man himself rather than the weather. Dekim made a lot of enemies, caused a lot of trouble and ruined a lot of lives just to achieve his own agenda. He hated Dekim; hated him for more reasons than he cared to ever list. Dekim's hunger for power was his ultimate downfall and the old man deserved it.

He stood up and tossed a dark rose on the grave. The rain was letting up and the casket would soon be lowered. He'd wait. He wanted to say his own goodbye alone. It was as he turned from the grave to resume his seat that he saw them. They were standing off by themselves in the distance; the two little bitches. He knew Dekim's death was their fault; knew that somehow those wretches were responsible for the head of the Barton Foundation's untimely demise. He couldn't prove it, but he knew and he was going to make them pay.

As everyone cleared out, he followed the flow, pretending to leave. He waited; hiding. When the casket was lowered, buried and abandoned, the two girls stepped forward, walking slowly, arm and arm. Their umbrellas shaded them from his direct line of sight but that mattered little. For a moment, he debated surprising them, but he knew better. The girls didn't look like much but they were thoroughly trained, highly skilled killers and would not hesitate to kill anyone who threatened them. Revenge would come, but it would have to be skillful and indirect.

He watched as the younger of the two, the blonde, traced her fingers on top of the granite tombstone. Bile rose in his throat and his cheeks heated with anger. How dare the bitch touch Dekim's stone? He gritted his teeth and clenched his hands. In that one moment he decided to ruin them. His revenge would be complete: devastating and efficient. His mind began to swim with the possible ideas. Oh yes; the girls would pay: them and their little friend. Alpha, Beta and Delta would live long enough to see their lives come crashing around them before falling into the icy hands of death. He smiled and walked to his car ready to put his plan into motion.


	2. Lethal Beauty: Ch 1

[A.N.] Hello Everyone! Here is our first real chapter in the sequel to Missing Links! I hope you enjoy this story as much as we are. we will try to keep the chapters coming at a consistent pace but no promises! It's still the school year! Anyway! Read and Review to let us know what you think. we do take your advice and opinions into consideration. With no further ado, Enjoy!

-Vixen

* * *

She could hear their screams and see the explosions in front of her but she could do nothing. She could smell the ash and feel the heat of the flames as her beam rifle destroyed one target after the next. No survivors. That was the order she was given. She hated this. She effortlessly negotiated her machine through the small town demolishing buildings and destroying monuments. Leave no trace. Those were her orders. She saw faces, fear, anguish, pain. They didn't matter and yet they mattered more than anything. She was crying inside. She fought deep inside but it was down. The mission came first. The mission was all that mattered. Complete it was quickly and efficiently as possible and return to base. No questions asked.

The outstanding words of the order rang through her mind: no one was to lay sight on the gundam and live. She continued the onslaught of mechanical power. Men, women, children; destroyed in seconds by rifle and saber. She tried to beat desperately against the mental walls but her body wouldn't respond. This had to stop. This couldn't go on. Yet it did. In less than an hour an entire town lay in ashes, reduced to smoldering piles of rubble. She sat there, ice blue eyes taking in the damage. Her hand reached out and tapped the com-link.

"Mission complete." She heard her own voice say; it was cold, callous, unfeeling.

"Very good, Beta. Return to base."

"Rodger that." As she tuned to walk away from the sight of the desolation, the small echo of a crying child reached her sensors. She turned back, the metal giant towering over the tiny child, a stuffed animal clutched tightly as tears streamed down her face.

"Target acquired."

_No…_

"Locked on"

_No please!_

"Firing."

_NOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

Serene bolted upright, a mixture of sweat and tears soaked her pale cheeks. She couldn't catch her breath. A panic attack began to tear though her chest. Another nightmare; they were getting worse. One night after the next each dream became more and more vivid. She could still smell the smoke and feel the heat of the charred buildings. She felt her stomach heave and ran to the restroom where she proceeded to vomit. Toby followed after her, pressing his large furry body against her legs as if sensing her need for support. Her knees wobbled and she found herself unable to return to the bed. She collapsed on the ground pulling her knees to her chest and sobbing uncontrollably. Toby licked her face and arms trying desperately to comfort her. She reached out and hugged him tight soaking his fur with her tears.

Why now? She was safe. She had started a new life. Why were these visions coming now? Did it have something to do with that voice? She hadn't told Kit-Kat about the voice; she was afraid to. What if she was crazy? What if all those twisted years under Dekim's harsh command had warped her beyond repair and the person she was now was a mere illusion to cover up the monster within? She shuddered and released Toby from her grasp. He licked her face once more before curling up at her side as close as physically possible.

She had committed horrible acts while under Dekim's control and yet she felt as though it hadn't been her at all. These dreams were only making her confusion worse. There couldn't be two of her, could there? She'd heard of split personality disorders; Colonel Une of Preventer had developed one. It wasn't impossible that she herself had one too. Who was that voice? Where did it come from and why was it still troubling her? She wanted to ask Treize; to talk to Kit-Kat or to confide in Constance and Daniel but she couldn't. She couldn't let them know what a monster she had been. She couldn't let them think that the monster still dwelt inside her. What would they think? Would they trust her around the children? Would she be still welcomed at the Villa? So many thoughts swarmed through her mind. She felt dizzy. Closing her eyes, she tried to focus on the present. Constance and Daniel loved her. Treize and Kit-Kat would never throw her out. Both she and Kit-Kat had a violent past; that, she knew for certain. Treize had done some things he admittedly wasn't proud of either. Surely they would understand?

Standing up, she walked to the kitchen. It was going to be another hot cocoa sort of night. Toby padded along behind her; the soft sound pf his paws on the wood floor was a constant reminder that she was safe. Part of her wanted to talk to Kit-Kat about the nightmare. Part of her wanted to run into the older girl's room and share a candy bar and laugh and tell stories as they did so long ago. But she couldn't; even if she wanted to talk to Kit-Kat about it her friend was on her way to Sanc kingdom to the United Earth-Sphere Alliance building. Kit-Kat said she needed to sort some things out with Relena due to a harsh falling out.

She sighed and stirred the cocoa. This was just one of the many nights that her dreams had gotten carried away. Toby had woken her up more and more frequently with a panicked yipping. On one of the nights she almost hurt him. She had debated forcing him to stay out of her room. For the first few nights, he stood outside and scratched and yipped and whined. It had taken a few days for Toby to finally show her that his forgiveness was unconditional; that and Treize and Daniel had complained that the dog's incessant pleading was keeping everyone awake.

She sipped the cocoa and closed her eyes, letting its warmth slowly travel through her. Toby nuzzled her leg and she reached her free hand down to scratch him behind the ear. If only there were a way to stop her nightmares; to heal the wounds and close the gaps made by the years of trauma. She just couldn't let go; couldn't forget the screams, the sounds of destruction.

As if summoned by the thought of chaos, Kit-Kat's kitten jumped up on the table; although kitten seemed a bit of an understatement. She gave a lazy stretch and laid down spreading full-length on the table top, belly up. She pawed out of Serene and mewed softly, as if begging to be petted.

"Oh no you don't, you little trouble maker. Your cute act doesn't fool me." The kitten purred and mewed again, rolling back over to stare at her. "Don't worry. She won't be gone long." Serene added. As if understanding, the kitted stood up and jumped into Serene's lap eliciting a small growl from Toby. The kitten curled up and purred, cool eyes staring at Toby, taunting him. "Now, now, play nice you two." Toby whimpered and bumped his head against Serene's hand. She laughed and stroked his ears, finally feeling calm for the first time that night. Between the heat of the cocoa and the soft purr of the kitten in her lap she felt herself begin to settle into quiet of the night.

* * *

April White exited her car and walked out in front of the seven-story United Earth-Sphere Alliance building. She adjusted her red wig under her floppy black hat and smoothed down her multi colored coat. April White's style was a little more on the boho/eclectic side than fashionable; going for a comfortable recluse writer instead of the catoure of a fashionista; at least, when it was public outing like this she was. No one would guess that beneath the red wig, crazy layers of clothing, and behind the blue glasses lay the long lost ward of Treize Khushrenada; and for the time being, that was just how she wanted it to be.

"April White" had replied to a request, via email, for a scheduled meeting with the world's youngest female ambassador to ever take the position of the Vice Minister of Foreign relations. It was just the 'in' she needed. Her worn black combat boots made a soft clopping sound, rather than the usual click of her stilettoes as she made her way into the rather large congressional office complex. It didn't take more than a quick glance around to see a depressing lack of security and she made a mental note to try and do something about that as soon as possible. After shyly going through a brief security scan where the few guards ran her guest badge through the machine, a quick pat down search and a metal detector she made her way to the elevators. Relena's office was on the sixth floor and while 'Thiana' could handle those many flights of stairs easily, April White could not.

As she reached the intended floor she noticed a difference in the security measures. Two guards stood vigilantly outside of one of the office doors, and next to them she noticed a codded alarm system on the door. She gave a small smile; she had an idea of who had set up the security for this floor, and if she was right, she expected there would be many more inside the office. She assessed the guards: stun-guns, fairly able-bodied, one in his late twenties, the other in his mid-thirties. Neither seemed to have any visible debilitations of any kind, and she applauded Boy for that much foresight. At a quick glance a general attacker wouldn't see any weaknesses.

As she neared the door, the guards stiffened and reached their hands down to their tazers, keeping them poised and ready. April White slowed down giving a look of mild alarm, her eyes widening and she raised her hands in defense.

"Um… I'm April White…" she stated, hiccuping as the nerves got to her. The guards neither moved, nor let any recognition show on their faces. "Um… the writer…" she continued before blurting out the rest as if it was one word. "I have an appointment today with the Vice Minister." She held up the visitor's badge and smiled her most disarming smile. The first guard took the badge and examined it while the other kept a good eye on her. She wondered briefly just what the former pilot of Zero One had said to them to make them take their post so seriously; not that she wasn't glad to see it.

"You may go in, Ms. White."

"Thank you." She said, giving another shy smile before pushing her glasses back up her nose. The second guard opened the door and she stepped inside offering them a now more dazzling smile.

The door led into a generic space with a reception desk which she guessed was supposed to be for the secretary or assistant. The chair was empty and had obviously been that way for quite some time because there was already a defined layer of dust forming on the pens in the cup which wouldn't happen if they were being used regularly. She shook her head and continued on to the oak door past the artificial greenery and raised her hand to knock when she noticed the door was slightly ajar. She peeked inside to see the young Vice Minister looking over her paper work.

Thiana took a deep breath and a step back. What would she say? She had practiced her words a dozen times and yet, standing at the door, nothing was coming to her. As her mind wondered over the possibilities, she began to remember all their little bonding moments over cocoa and candy, a candy she happened to have with her in her purse. She smiled and pulled the red-wrapped candy out of the confines of her woven bag and quietly pushed the door open. She opened the wrapper and snapped the bar into two separate pieces.

"Kit-Kat?" She said.

The younger woman's head shot up with those few words. Their eyes locked; black-blue to aqua. Surprise, disbelief and a few other emotions flashed through the young Vice Minister's eyes.

"I knew it was you." Relena said, a small smile of triumph on her face as she stood.

"Oh Really?" Thiana found she wasn't that surprised; mostly when Relena tapped the book on her desk.

"You made it a little too obvious for those who knew you."

"I thought I'd try and let the people closest to me know I was alright."

"That was very thoughtful of you. I knew you didn't do it by accident. You're far too careful for that."

A small silence spanned the space between the two young women. When last they met they were on the threshold of adulthood, neither having any idea who they were yet and no way of knowing what would befall them in the short time that followed. Their last meeting had ended in an argument, harsh words flying like the dagger that almost hit the younger girl so long ago. Thiana had said something she regretted and wasn't all too sure the younger woman would forgive her. Now, standing in the same room together, neither seemed to know what to say.

"You look like you're the one who's seeing a ghost, old friend." Relena joked. "You're the one who's been missing. Isn't it my job to look stunned?" Relena walked closer, smiling. Soon, the younger woman was just a few feet away and stood looking at her. Thiana didn't know what to expect. If Relena wished to hit her, she wouldn't blame her. If the younger girl wished to yell at her or guilt her for the way their last encounter ended then there was little she would do to stop it. She didn't regret leaving so suddenly, but she did regret how cruel she had been to Relena when she did.

"Relena, I came here today to-" However, before she could finish that sentence, she found herself enveloped in a hug. Momentarily stunned, she finally embraced the young woman back. Relena's frame was always small but the young diplomat was obviously malnourished. Thiana could almost feel the girl's bones through her pantsuit.

"Welcome back, Thiana."

"I'm sorry, Relena. What I said back then; I was wrong."

"No, don't apologize, Thiana. You were right, and everything you said that night made me realize in time what I needed to become. In the toughest moments during the war when I felt like giving up I remembered your words and suddenly I knew I needed to press on."

"There is so much I need to tell you; so much to explain."

"You don't have to tell me anything, Thiana. I'm just glad that you're alive."

Thiana returned the younger woman's smile before looking around. Her eyes landed on the mounds of unfinished paperwork and the phone that Relena had "accidentally" left off the hook.

"I see you've been busy." Thiana said, eyes gesturing to the desk. Relena sighed and turned.

"Yes… The universe doesn't sleep and neither do those who wish to destroy the peace. As the Vice Minister of Foreign Affairs it's my job to make sure the little disputes do not grow into uncontrollable outbreaks."

"Ah, so they are the children and you are the nanny?"

"It feels that way sometimes."

"How about we go to lunch? You obviously need a break, and I am famished!" She watched as Relena looked at the unfinished work. "Come on; how often do you have an old friend come back from the dead?" That comment caused the younger girl to laugh, lighting her aqua eyes. Thiana smiled. It was good to see her old friend laugh.

"So?" Thiana pressed.

"I suppose one hour wouldn't hurt with how many more I'll still be spending here."

"Excellent! Get your coat, we'll take my car! I know this lovely little bistro downtown that makes the most amazing Italian food and pastries." The two girls made their way out of the office and down the hall leaving rather perplexed guards standing in their posts.

* * *

The smell of fresh baked bread and garlic danced through the air enriching her senses. Relena took a bite of her food and savored the taste of the rich sauce and perfectly cooked noodles. Thiana had taken her to a small bistro that was owned by someone she said was an old friend. The man had welcomed them like family and promised to keep The "Vice Minister's" presence at his restaurant from being public knowledge. For the first time in months Relena found herself able to eat a meal in peace.

She listened as the older girl told her details of years of training and preparations for the many battles she'd had to fight. She had a feeling Thiana was holding a lot of the truth back to spare her but that hardly made a difference. The fact that Thiana trusted her enough to reveal even that much made her feel more at ease than she had in a while. Thiana had been her first real friend. Now, sitting at the table with her she felt the same comfort she had during their late-night talks another lifetime ago.

"So, let me get this straight," Relena began as she looked at the older girl. "You have a ward now?" She laughed over her plateful of linguini. Thiana had told her many details about her past that Relena had never even dreamed possible.

"Out of all that I've told you, that's what you're questioning?"

"Well, I mean, it isn't that the other details haven't shocked me, but your past is your past. You've provided more than enough of an explanation to your upbringing and your actions regarding the war. However, I guess I just never really pictured you as the type to take on a ward."

"Gee thanks."

"No, I only meant that you seemed like such a loner. Taking on a ward is a big step, especially since no one knows you're still alive yet."

"True, but this is a special case. I have known her since we were kids. She's like a little sister to me."

"I see." Relena knew by the tone of her voice that Thiana's ward had to have been a child she had trained with. There was clearly much more of a story behind Thiana's relationship with the girl, but if she wanted her to know, then Thiana would tell her.

"So what are you going to do now?" Relena asked, breaking the silence.

"Well, I am going to be doing many things, but first I am gpomg to make a public appearance at the ball being thrown by the ALPHA Corporation. Have you received your invitation?"

"Yes, I just found it today, actually." She admitted, embarrassed.

"Yes, I noticed you seem to have a bit of an organizational problem."

"Well, in a job like mine it's hard to find good help. If I'm happy with someone Lady Une isn't. If Lady Une is happy with someone then Heero isn't. I can't seem to win, so I have lost more help than I've gained."

"Heero?" Thiana asked. She had recognized his work in the security of her office and floor but in matters of a secretary she was confused on why he was involved.

"Oh, Yes." Relena replied, keeping her voice diplomatically neutral. "After the Christmas Eve Incident, Preventer hired him temporarily as a consultant on my security and staff. They send him emails and resumes and he makes the final choices."

"Well, I suppose the hero of the Eve Wars would be a good one to consult about such things."

"Yes, in theory."

"In theory?"

"Heero is a perfectionist. I have only seen him a handful of times and yet he still has more power over the way my life is run than I do."

"I see." Thiana looked at her with those black-blue pools, her brow raised. "Well, if you don't like it, then why not do something about it?"

"Like what?"

"It's your life, Relena. No one knows how to live it better than you. If you want to have control over your security and staff, then take it."

"It's not that simple."

"You think not?" Thiana scooped one last bite of pasta into her mouth and smiled.

"You have any ideas?"

"I may. Give me some time to think about it. For now, you just prepare for the ball. Remember, no one must know that it's me."

"Would I ever spoil such an important surprise?"

"That's my girl." Thiana held up her glass of wine and Relena gently clanked it with her own.

"So are you going to go with red hair?"

"Oy, shut it." Thiana laughed as she gently pulled one of the red curls. "This is April White." She said, as she gestured from her red curls to the oversized cream sweater and black cropped vest to her olive green leggings, and lastly the vintage black combat boots. "A little bookish but she has her wild moments. She's a recluse who likes to people watch, let loose by going dancing all night once a year, and is a horrible tease. Are you saying you don't approve?"

"Oh no, I highly approve. So where do you think I can get a wig like that?" They were both quiet for a moment each giving a very serious look before the laughter broke free. Relena laughed so hard that she felt tears form in her eyes. It felt great to laugh again. As she wrapped her arms around herself still unable to stop, she knew this was the renewal of a wonderful friendship.


	3. Lethal Beauty: Ch 2

[A.N.] Hello everyone! Thank you so much for moving on to the next chapter! i hope we've perked your interest because there is so much more to be told. We have twists and turns and ups and downs that will hopefully be as thrilling as we imagine they will be! Minx and i are hard at work trying to do these amazing characters justice while keeping our own just as wonderful. Here is chapter two! Enjoy!

-Vixen

* * *

The temperature in the stuffy room was much too hot for her taste, though she had been in much worse. The ticking of the clock and the sound of the heater over-working itself thundered through the room. She and Kit-Kat sat side-by-side in the small office in front of the lawyer's desk. They had arrived early, as was their tendency, and Serene already hated the small room. The confined space was too much like a cell with a single door that was currently closed and there were no windows. She began to fidget ridiculously, her knee bouncing up and down seemingly of its own accord until Kit-Kat reached over and gently tapped her. She smiled apologetically at the older girl and concentrated on trying not to make any unnecessary movements.

After what seemed like an eternity, Lady Une wheeled in Marie Maia stopping next to Serene's chair. Serene looked at the girl. Much younger than herself; Marie Maia looked so small and fragile in her wheel chair. Upon closer inspection, Serene saw little resemblance to the Man she knew that this girl claimed was her father. Apparently Kit-Kat had done her own analysis of the child's DNA and found it to be true. Her face was almost heart-shaped and her short-cropped red hair looked nothing like Treize's warm chestnut. The one similarity she had noticed, however, were the eyes. The girl definitely had her father's cool eyes.

Serene shifted, suddenly more uncomfortable than before. Yet she knew the tension in the room had more to do with Lady Une, and Kit-Kat. The obvious lack of acknowledgement towards Kit-Kat as Lady Une took her seat next to Marie Maia, spoke volumes. When no one spoke the lawyer cleared his throat and took a seat, opening the file that sat in front of him. He placed his reading glasses over his pointy nose and examined it carefully, taking a deep breath before reading it article after article. Each section and subsection announced clearly that, with the exception of previsions made for certain charities, all the holdings seemed to be Kit-Kat's. After what seemed like hours the lawyer finally read the last line. He carefully placed the will back on the desk and took a long sip from the coffee mug in front of him.

"That cannot be right. There must some sort of indication that my ward should inherit something." Lady Une stated. "She is, afterall, Mr. Treize's daughter by blood."

"I am sorry, Ms. Une, but I see no exceptions listed."

"Look again." She insisted.

"As per the request of both parties I have carefully inspected this will again and again, though this was the first time it was read aloud." He paused, smoothing his beard. "Lord Khushrenada's will is iron clad. As he had no knowledge of the young woman of the second party, by name Marie Maia's conception he therefore had no idea he had a blood relative that could classify as an heir. This being the case, Lord Khushrenada willed everything in his estates to the first party, Miss Thiana Khushrenada. There does not seem to be a loop hole containing a closure about any unforeseen children." He cleared his throat. "So you see, I am afraid all of his Lordship's holdings legally belong to Miss Thiana Khushrenada." Completely unsatisfied by this result, Une turned to Thiana for the first time.

"Thiana, I know we've had our differences in the past, however I know you are not completely unreasonable. Marie Maia is Treize's daughter. I believe I knew his Excellency well enough to say that he would want her to be named his successor now that her existence is known."

Serene looked from Une to Kit-Kat. The tension in the room at those words doubled until it was almost a thick visible fog. She could tell Kit-Kat was thinking of the correct reply. One of the things Serene admired about her friend was the older girl's capacity for tactful responses in the face of potential chaos. She knew that the older girl did not wish to start a fight with Une.

"Lady Une, While I know you were very close to Treize, I do believe I have a better insight into this matter. Treize had certain ideals, views on how the world worked and what it really meant to live in this world. To be a true Khushrenada one must understand those things that Treize stood for. As it stands now, I cannot, in good conscience, declare Marie Maia his heir nor can I allow her any part in his estates."

"That's ridiculous."

"It's not, actually. This young girl, while his blood relative, was raised by a depraved man. She has been brain washed and manipulated into seeing the world through his eyes instead of the eyes of her father. Until such a time as I am certain she is free of that madman's ideals she will have no legal part of the Khushrenada name."

"But surely-"

"Lady," Marie Maia spoke up suddenly, her voice soft and calm. "I think I understand where Miss Thiana is coming from. My grandfather was a strange man with many abstract inclinations. However, he was still my grandfather." She looked at Kit-Kat in an almost innocent way that had Serene's hair standing on end. "I'm sure that given time he would have shown that his heart was in the right place, and that he loved me. He was kind to me and took very good care of me." Serene felt her temper begin to flare and bile rise in the back of her mouth.

"He loved you? Took good care of you?" Serene hadn't realized the comments came from her own until the room had grown silent. "He manipulated you; taught you only what he wanted you to know and fed you his ideas of what a world under his control would be. You call him grandfather? Dekim was a sick, twisted puppeteer and you were nothing but his puppet."

"How can you say that to her after everything she's been through? She may have been under his influence but she was never his puppet." Lady Une exclaimed.

"Everyone was a puppet to Dekim; even Dekim." Serene stood. "He was a monster. Do not try to humanize him to me."

"You don't understand."

"No, Marie Maia, you are the one who does not understand. Dekim was an evil, selfish man. He would have never backed down and never shown any mercy. Until you can realize that, never speak of him to me."

The door slammed in a controlled anger yet everyone still jumped except her. She just slowly reached out and took a sip of her water. She could feel the fire of Une's anger like a living thing. If Une could only feel the ice that was running through her veins at the moment she would understand that the anger she wasn't facing could send the world back into an ice age. However, Une either couldn't see it, or seemed to ignore the signs because it wasn't long before she was pushing the point again.

* * *

"How can you allow that…that girl, your 'Ward' to talk to Marie Maia like that?" Thiana didn't respond, just returned her glass to the table. "Marie Maia is just a child who has been through an ordeal, yet she is acting with more decorum then that youth that stormed out."

"Lady Une, you are right. Marie Maia has been though an ordeal. However, the ordeal was one that she participated in fully and seems to still be confused about. Another thing, that 'girl' as you put it has been through more in her life then you or this child will ever know." Through it all Thiana hadn't looked up at a single person. She knew it was abrasive to Une and she didn't know why she was doing it. However, she wouldn't deny that there was a small dark little corner that loved this moment.

"The thing is, this isn't about my ward, or how she talked to you. This was a reading of Treize's will and no matter what you try and say, it will not be changed. I allowed you and Marie Maia to attend because it was my choice. I'm sorry to say, but you were not included in the original list; only I." She could feel Une's anger rising. She hated doing this but there were things that needed to be said between them and she knew it would only come out if Une lost her temper. Though this hadn't been the place she wanted to have that confrontation.

"How dare you! You sit there like you're on a throne looking down at everyone else. Mr. Treize went through everything for you. He gave you everything, yet you walked away. You never cared for him. If you had, you would have stayed like the rest of us. You turned your back on him, while I never left his side. I cared for him and went through hell with him. You deserted him when he needed you most. Now, when it's all over, you come waltzing back in expecting to get everything without a fight? Mr. Treize might have seen you as his Little Panther, but I know you for the fake you are. Now, his real child, his flesh and blood, is here. She might have had a different upbringing, but that's why I'm her new guardian. I'll help her realize who her father really was, and help her see how to honor his name. You should have stayed under the rock that hid you during the war. The Khushrenada Estate doesn't need you."

"You're wrong." Thiana fought to keep her whole body loose. She couldn't let Une know how much her words affected her. She wouldn't let her know. She could understand where they were coming from but Une needed to hold her tongue.

"Oh really? Please, enlighten me."

"I really don't feel the need to enlighten you to private conversations between Treize and myself. I never asked to be his heir. I was content to just have him in my life for the time I was allowed. I will tell you this: in the moments before I left, he had second thoughts about what his future role was going to be, and then later, right before the final battle, he regretted what he'd done. He was thankful that I had left knowing I couldn't support what he was planning to do. He said I could come back when it was over and be able to stand above the mess he had made. I could truly run the Khushrenada Estate the way it had been in the past." She wasn't going to say that some of what he had said had been after the battle.

"Mr. Treize never told me any of that." She heard Une settle back into her chair and Thiana felt something relax slightly in her realizing that Une seemed to understand.

"I don't understand. My father was a great leader, and as a great leader he would never had doubted his course of actions. My father would never have admitted that. You are corrupting his memory." Marie Maia's voice had ice running down Thiana's spine, and she couldn't stop the wave that took her.

"I would be careful what you say, Marie Maia." Thiana looked straight into Marie Maia's eyes and the following gasp pleased the dark shadow inside. For it wasn't really Thiana looking back at Marie Maia, it was Alpha and her patience was nearing its end.

"Lady Une, I would like to thank you for coming today. I know it's been hard, and I feel we have many things we still need to talk about. I did have a reason for calling you here, and I feel it's time to enlighten you." Thiana looked at Une so she could see who she was truly dealing with. They had only met once, and it had been near the beginning of their interactions, but Thiana knew Une would understand this meeting needed to end.

"I will not be turning over the title of the Khushrenada Heir. Treize gave that title to me and I will honor him in keeping it. However, I am not going to leave his daughter out of everything. There will be allowance given until she reaches the age of twenty-one where she will gain an inheritance I have allocated for her. My ward, Serene Storm will be receiving the same, but neither will be the next heir to the Estate. There are conditions. My ward will be going through special training and schooling so she can represent the Estate in the best light and the same will apply to you, Marie Maia. Lady Une, I have stated in the document that is being placed in front of you that Marie Maia will only receive this money if she under goes private training with me until she can truly understand who Treize was and what it means to be a Khushrenada." Thiana watched Une nod her head as she started reading the paper. Marie Maia stared down at her hands, very pale.

"Marie Maia, you're father, Treize would have been honored to know you existed. However, your upbringing has been twisted by a mad man and based on statements you've said today I would never hand over Treize's legacy to you. The thing is; you're young. You have a life ahead of you that you can make fully yours. I would like to help you understand who your father truly was. I believe it will help you in finding your own path. It won't be easy, and I won't always be nice, but I want to help. You will not be the heir to the Khushrenada Estate, but you can be a supporter and help carry out this new path." Silence settled between everyone, and when Une finished reading the document she raised her head and gave Thiana a small smile.

"Lady Une, I feel I would like to accept her offer." Marie Maia looked for the first time her true age as she glanced to Une for support.

"I feel you would do well to accept, and remember, I'll be helping also."

"Ms. Thiana, I would like to apologize for the way I said things today. I can't say I'm sorry, because as of right now I have no other way of thinking. I want you to know that I'm not taking this offer because of the money. The devotion you and Lady Une have toward my father makes me want to learn who he truly was to the two of you. I look forward to the coming years of learning."

Thiana gave a small sigh and returned the smile. She was still riding the fine edge and knew Alpha was still in the for front so she just nodded her head. Treize had agreed with her handlement of Marie Maia but even though they had both agreed it was hard to let go of her anger at what Marie Maia had said. She knew it had more to do with the fact that the girl wasn't sorry and that Une hadn't apologized for what she said. She was just strung slightly tight. What she really needed was a spar and she had a thought that Serene needed one just as badly; mostly with what she knew was required before the ball the coming evening.

* * *

Serene heard the door open behind her but couldn't make herself look. She had lost her temper, blown up when Kit-Kat needed her to keep her cool the most. It was an inexcusable outburst that could very possibly have caused more harm to an already delicate situation. As she heard the older girl approach her shoulders slumped. Kit-Kat stopped behind her.

"I'm sorry." Serene whispered, unable to look at her friend.

"For what? You had every right to feel the way you did and what you told her was correct."

"No, I'm not sorry for what I said."

"What then?"

"I'm sorry I blew up at her. I was supposed to be representing you and I failed."

"Is that all?" She heard Kit-Kat scoff and looked up. The eyes she saw were not Kit-Kat's; not really. She knew by the look in her eyes that Kit-Kat had barely kept it together in there. She wondered briefly if Marie Maia and Une had seen that look. Part of her sincerely hoped so.

"Shall we return to the estate? There's still much to do before the ball."

"Yes, but first, I want to go to the gym. I could use a bit of exercise. What do you think?" Kit-Kat asked. Serene saw the small smirk form on the older girl's face.

"Sounds like a plan." Serene returned the look, and followed Kit-Kat as they made their way back out to her car.


	4. Lethal Beauty: Ch 3

[A.N.] welcome all to chapter three! Minx and i are so excited to release this chapter. it took a lot of planning and hard work. we hope you enjoy this!

-Vixen

* * *

The lighting was dimmed lower than usual and the trimmings and trapping appropriate for such an event caused everyone whom entered the hall to stare in wonder. Seemingly no expense was spared when decorating for this auspicious occasion being thrown by the new up and coming organization: the ALPHA Corporation. Masked men and women dressed up in their finest gowns and suits twirled around the dance floor or flocked to their nearest political target to schmooze their way either up the ladder or into a desired circle.

Serene watched carefully; studying the way they all moved and talked. She had been trained to do so once but had never really had to put any of it into practice. If the time came, she would more than easily be able to pass as just another high-born lady frolicking at the latest social gathering. This, however, was not her intention at all. The only part of her training she intended to use was her ability to remain unnoticed. She had no intention of drawing anyone's attention to her or, for that matter, to Kit-Kat. Although, she noted, the older girl seemed to have no trouble catching the eyes of her guests as she gracefully wove her way through the room; a swan among a lake of ducks. Her hair was elaborately styled, piled high with the ability to cascade stylishly down the side of her neck to her shoulders. Her dress, was stunning on its own, and yet was adorned only with the most subtle of designs. It was a very slim style, hugging her form the way many of the other women here that night couldn't pull off. Serene would have to agree the dress was a masterpiece. On the surface it covered more skin then it showed; only her right arm was uncovered and there was a slightly higher the appropriate slit; it was a truly descent dress. However, when people looked at her they didn't think descent. The thing was this dress was a trick.

The material was done in such a shear tone that it blended into Kit-Kat's skin; a deviant shock value. Then, over top, there was a wonderful layout of black lace designed in the form of roses and vines weaving around to make the dress modest. Serene had to admit she still couldn't believe that Kit-Kat was pulling it off, because Kit-Kat almost looked innocent in it. Innocence was the last thing that dress screamed.

When Treize, Constance, and Daniel had seen both of their dresses she had been surprised that no one reacted to how Kit-Kat's dress was laid out but then again their little family was extremely different. The only thing Treize had done was give a knowing smile and gift both of them with a mask. Her mask, perhaps, was the most interesting part of her ensemble. It was complex, twisting and shaping of metal strands attached to create something akin to the features of a panther. Yet there was so much more to it, Serene couldn't place it but the creator had made it so it drew everyone to Kit-Kat's unique black blue eyes. Serene's own mask was quite an interesting design as well. Knowing she wanted to blend in, Treize had personally designed her mask to be one of subtle grace. Playing upon his nick-name for her of "fox cub" he mask was a masterly crafter metallic fox, more on the feminine side for the wearer. It, like the gown Treize designed, was a deep maroon which he had also designed to be tasteful, yet alluring. She still felt terribly uncomfortable and out of place. She studied the older girl again.

The effortless way in which Kit-Kat would respond to everyone without fully acknowledging anyone was truly a sight to behold. Hospitable nods and brief words of greeting were all that were needed for-while she was indeed the hostess-no one at the ball yet knew that. No one even knew who she was which Serene found highly ironic. She knew all the rumors surrounding Kit-Kat's disappearance from the main stage before the war started, but that there wasn't one whisper of 'Thiana' so far was almost comical. She did know of one person who knew: Relena. Serene cast a sideways glance at the young politician. Relena's hair was in a half-up hair do, banana curls falling gracefully down her back. Her blue gown was modest, yet (with perfect subtlety) showed the entire room that she was no longer a child. The mask on her face hid her identity well however. Serene had been with Kit-Kat when she had been video conferencing with Relena to discuss which style of dress and mask she should wear. The silver filigree and gentle touch of glitter trailing down the side of her face to her neck made her seem a little more like a hidden angel. Serene couldn't help but feel a tad jealous of her biological sister.

She continued to study everyone casually, noting the presence of the occasional body guard equipped with stun-guns only. For the safety of everyone in the room all who were attending had been respectfully searched for anything that could be remotely used as a weapon. If Serene and Kit-Kat had learned something from their training it was that anything could be used to kill if enough force were applied. Since the ALPHA Corporation was run by Kit-Kat it was only natural they would follow whatever protocol she put forth. A brief image came to her of a plastic dagger she had once used on a covert mission several years ago. She shivered and shook off the memory as fast as it surfaced. This was not the time to go down the memory lane to hell. She almost jumped when she felt a hand gently tap her on the shoulder. She turned to see Kit-Kat standing next to her, a sly smile on her face.

"You look like a statue over here." The older girl joked.

"I told you, I merely agreed to come here as an extra guard and to observe the way the people interact. I have no intention of doing so myself."

"You will have to sooner or later. You are my ward now, remember? People will expect you to behave as a ward of such a notable name should."

"And how might that be?"

"You'll never figure it out by standing here."

"I have no intention of making a spectacle of myself."

"And I'm not asking you to. Just go and mingle a little bit. It might do you some good."

"Very well. I will attempt to make small talk. I have been listening in on the conversations of the guests and I think I know a few safe topics."

"That's a good girl." The older girl smiled and Serene frowned at the teasing tone of her voice. She watched as Kit-Kat disappeared again back into the veritable sea of party-goers.

* * *

Everything was going exactly as she had thought it would. While the planning part of her brain was happy about that, she was unbelievably bored. Everyone was intermingling; some were passing along the latest gossip or making up new ones. Others were using the time for political business, but she didn't care.

Being gone for two years showed her she could care less about this life style. She wasn't going to lie, she liked getting all dolled up, but this sea of the upper crust nauseated her. A small smirk did cross her lips at the thought of what would happen when some of the higher society realized that many of the other party goers were 'common' in their standards. Relena had laughed when she had told her, saying it would do everyone good. Thiana had just wanted to stir the pot. The song change caught her attention and she reentered the battle grounds, reminding herself to keep the smile on.

The time ticked by, and the normal restraints that society kept around them seemed to disappear as the liquor and masks gave everyone a sense of freedom. Voices were getting louder, people started to abuse the anonymity of hidden faces, and many were trying to one up each other with wilder statements. Thiana glanced at the grandfather clock and gave a small sigh there was still over an hour before midnight. She didn't know what was going on but time seemed to be stuck and she couldn't think of one way to speed it up. She never realized that it had been Treize and Zechs that had made the balls entertaining; actually, it had been having someone there to converse with for longer than a few minutes that made it easier.

It wasn't like she was alone at this thing. Romeo was working security, Serene was hovering on the outskirts for as long as she could before making a quick orbit and then returning to her seclusion, and Relena was mingling with people. She wanted to be with them enjoying this and poking fun at any of the ridiculous actions going on but she couldn't. She couldn't draw that kind of attention. To talk the night away with security would be highly frowned upon and people would start to ask questions. Serene didn't really want to be here and Thiana felt it would be cruel to try and pull her around more then she already had. Then, to stay for any amount of time conversing with Relena would have gotten even more questions because no one had recognized her.

She grabbed a glass of sparkling juice and escaped to a secluded corner to just take a moment. When she reached the darkened corner, she could feel the slight breeze coming in from the open balcony doors and gave a sigh of relief. Leaning back against the wall, she slowly sipped her drink vowing that she would return to the floor when it was finished.

"Do you think he hid her body here?" Thiana froze as a male voice tried to be quiet but failed horribly.

"What are you talking about?" A giggling girl responded.

"Haven't you heard? It's believed that Treize's 'ward' was more than his ward to him. Yet when she tried to leave, he became enraged and lost control. He couldn't let anyone know, so he hid her body on one of his estates and then told the world he'd sent her to a very private boarding school. 'For her own safety'." He snorted and the sounds of stumbling soon followed as the two bodies tried to make their way back into the ball room.

"That's not true." The girl responded. "Who told you that?"

"That's what all the women in my mom's 'reading club' say happened. They're also wagering how long before the whole estate goes up for auction. They think that's why there's this party tonight. It's a chance for everyone to get a look at what will soon be up for sale."

"Those women are horrible." The girl giggled again. "Why would they ever say things like that?"

"That's what I asked, and I quote, 'If you had seen the way he looked at her and treated her… well let's just say good riddance'." He mimicked in a shrill voice.

It happened so fast that-when she looked back-she still couldn't believe it. Her vision had become almost crystalline. Sounds died away except for those of the two youths stumbling back into the ball. She didn't even realize what she was doing as she prowled after them but she had worked out three different plans to make them eat their words in just under thirty seconds. She deposited her glass on the tray of a passing waiter. Just when she was ready to reach out and slap the young man someone grabbed hold of her left arm and pulled her into his side.

She stumbled sideways into the person, noting that it was a man, and steadied herself by placing her hand against his stomach. To the outside world it had looked like an accident but to her she was at the perfect position to dig her nails into a vulnerable spot if this was going to go wrong. The thing was, it could go very wrong. Alpha had slipped her leash and Thiana couldn't rein her in at the moment. The words from earlier were still running through her head and she couldn't calm down.

"There you are, I thought you'd run off." The soft voice slid down her spine and even Alpha felt pulled to listen. "I was scared you'd left me to fend for myself." The man helped steady her and all Thiana could hear was a constant chant of 'no, no, no, no, no…'

"Well maybe you deserved it." Thiana retorted and cringed. Why was she playing with him? This was going to blow up in her face very soon, yet she couldn't move away. It was him: Quatre. She'd made sure to not go near him the whole night and now, when she was so close to losing her grip, he had to find her. The other thing was, it was Alpha playing with him. She'd heard it in her voice. It was that deeper dark velvet touch that only came when Alpha was having fun.

"You, my dear, are a tease." He chuckled but Thiana could tell it was forced. She finally connected the pieces. He had been followed by a group of older women pretty much throwing their daughters at him all night. She glanced over his shoulder and noticed the group of little hussies speechless at what they were seeing. Each woman was met with a single look from Alpha and the wiser ones knew that they weren't up for this battle.

"Let's dance." She whispered in his ear and he just nodded before leading her out onto the dance floor. They smoothly made their way out into the middle and while they weaved their way around many dancers it seemed others were moving out of their way. Upon reaching a very clear area, Quatre released her arm and moved in front of her giving a formal bow.

"May I have the pleasure of this dance, M'lady." He held out his hand but never looked up and Thiana was momentarily speechless. However, Alpha liked the view a little too, and simply wanted to dig her claws in right then. That thought quickly had her reacting the proper way before something bad happened.

"Yes, you may." Thiana gently placed her hand in his and when their skin finally met she felt that same tilt that had everything in her become unsettled and yet at the same time find their proper place. His head jerked up instantly and their eyes clashed. He knew. She knew he did when a cocky little smile played with his lips. As he stood and pulled her closer before starting to dance, she also realized he'd recognized her, while Alpha had been looking at him. He hadn't flinched or turned away.

That simple acceptance settled Alpha like nothing short of a brutal sparring session could. She had perfect balance again and she took back all the dark parts of her inner mind and was able to relish in sun. She knew it sounded cheesy but she didn't feel anything but all the small good times she'd lived through at that moment. Why? How could his simply taking her hand and looking at her do that? There was no reservation in his gaze and that scared her beyond her wildest dreams. He wanted nothing from her, and she knew in that moment he would give to her or do anything she asked for.

"It's you. I can't believe it. It's really you." He never took his eyes off hers and it was like he was drowning and flying at the same time. Her laughter was her only response and that was all he needed. He couldn't believe that once again the universe had become small enough as to allow them to cross paths again. He couldn't speak, he was almost giddy, and it seemed she didn't mind.

He missed the red wig, but he couldn't lie: he liked her brunette so much better. Everything about her seemed right. There was no act; not at this moment anyway. She was as honest as he'd ever seen her and yet there were still so many layers he knew that were left. However, at this moment he was content to just dance and look into her eyes.

They intrigued him beyond anything. They were a continual change. When he'd first looked up and caught them they had been glittering onyx. An inner fire burned in them and he had wanted to hide in them. That feeling actually scared him a little. But it had been the same as back at the hotel that first time. He understood that he would follow her into any situation, and he was ok with that.

Her eyes started to lighten as they danced. Blue started to glitter out of the darkness and as they moved around the floor he felt her relax. He gripped her hand tighter and pulled her closer. He had let her leave before but now that he found her again something crazy was going to have to happen for him to let her leave without him knowing where to find her.

"You look amazing." He spoke softly. Something inside him told him he needed to keep it slow; that while she had relaxed, anything could set her off. She had been the same way before, but this setting seemed to make her almost someone else.

"Thank you." She whispered back and slightly ducked her head. It seemed so innocent compared to the picture she was presenting to the room. He had to admit, he'd never seen a dress like what she was wearing, and it was making him slightly protective.

"I still can't believe that the Universe became small again."

"Excuse me?"

"This is the fourth time we've met up randomly. However, I guess I'm not surprised. You work for the Alpha Corporation so it makes sense you would be at a ball hosted by them."  
"Quatre, I…"

"It's ok April you don't have say anything right now. I'm not letting you run off this time. We'll talk after the ball." A veil seemed to come down in front of her eyes and he felt a chill settle in his gut. He could have sworn that she whispered 'April…right…' but he wasn't for sure and when he went to ask the clock struck quarter to midnight.

"I've got to go." She quickly took a step back stopping just before she ran into another couple dancing.

"April wait."

"I'm sorry, Quatre…" She paused and it was like she took another step back without even moving. "I have a job I have to do, please understand." She nodded and then disappeared into the crowd while he watched.

* * *

Relena waved off yet another admirer begging the thought that she needed a moment to drink some punch and have a brief respite on the balcony. Her multiple admirerer's reluctantly relented though many practically fell over each other to be the one to fetch her a fresh glass of punch. Relena never consumed anything alcoholic at such occasions out of necessity to keep a clear head. Just because it was a peaceful gathering did not mean she wouldn't be needed to settle a dispute or two. Alcohol mixed with hard feelings was the perfect recipe for a spat. She thanked whatever god was above her that the evening had as of yet been free of such incursions.

Her mask had worked to obscure her identity for the first hour or so by keeping as silent as possible and offering nods instead of verbal greetings. Being a main political figure, her voice was a dead giveaway and anyone who was familiar with her broadcasted speeches would be able to recognize her. Unfortunately, that had been her undoing. It had taken more dances than she'd cared to count to earn her the right to quietly slip away. As she walked out onto the balcony she welcomed the chill of the breeze as it curled through her hair and caressed her bare shoulders.

She closed her eyes and let herself relax in the momentary freedom. It really was a beautiful night for being the tail-end of winter. For just the moment she allowed her mind to clear itself of thoughts and just breathe in the fresh air. Someone would come find her eventually. She half expected Heero to show up and escort her back inside, chastising her for being so foolish as to stand so vulnerably on a balcony alone. However, she knew that would never happen. Try as she might, she couldn't forget the pilot of 01 any more than she could predict his movements. It all seemed so unfair, so strange and unrealistic. No matter how grown up she appeared to be she still struggled with that tiny part of her that was still just a child. A normal young woman going on seventeen would normally be allowed to moon over such things as mysterious men and other such fantasies. She, however, was not a normal young woman and as such she had to try her best day after day to keep her head out of the clouds and down in reality where it belonged. She sighed and wrapped her arms around herself.

"I'm sorry, Miss. I did not realize the balcony was already occupied." Relena felt herself jump at the sudden deep voice. She turned around, slowly to address her newfound company.

"Oh, no, please, don't apologize. There's plenty of room for two out here." The man was tall; perhaps just over six feet with curly blond hair slicked down and tamed to fit beneath his mask (a simple black half mask with a metallic sheen). His eyes were a strange shade of hazel that was surprisingly captivating.

"I'm glad. I would hate to have been disturbing such an enchanting woman." He said. In spite of herself, she felt her cheeks flush.

"I am just a woman who needed a breath of fresh air."

"Or, perhaps, you are the breath of fresh air." His flattery annoyed her. She was sick of fake, flowery words being showered upon her because her name a position put her at the top of the "politically most desired" list.

"You, sir have a very bold way of addressing a woman you've only just met."

"Perhaps, but I am a strong believer in the idea that every woman deserves to be told how radiant they are regardless of the consequences to myself." She studied him closely. From what she could tell beneath his mask, he was handsome in a classic sort of way with the perfect hair and charming smile; so were many of the others that night.

"That might work, sir, on women who are less used to such flatteries, but I have heard enough of those beautiful falsehoods to last me a lifetime."

"Falsehoods?" His eyes seemed to flash with genuine confusion. "I beg your pardon, Miss. I didn't mean to offend you."

"Oh?" She pondered his words. "Then what, exactly, did you mean to do?"

"Earn an introduction, perhaps?" There was something so coy and innocent about his mannerisms that made her almost feel sorry for snapping at him.

"You know, most women do not like it when men try to deceive them."

"Deceive them? I am not trying to deceive anyone."

"Yet you ask me for an introduction." This was getting a bit old. Almost everyone at the party seemed to know who she was by now. Word of mouth travels faster when lips are loosened with the aid of liquid courage.

"Isn't that what people normally do when they first meet." Relena studied him, slightly stunned.

"You mean, you have no idea who I am?"

"No, but I would like to." She found herself smiling genuinely for the first time since she arrived.

"Generally one gives their own name before asking for that of another."

"You are right. Forgive me." He smiled. "My name is-"

"Wait a moment, sir," she interrupted, "the point of a masked all is the ability to stay incognito until midnight, is it not?"

"Indeed, yes, but I have always been one to spit in the eyes of such traditions. Besides, I am eager to know whose acquaintance I have the pleasure of making." He paused and gave a brief bow. "My name is Kelvin Del Marque… and you are…?" She paused, unsure if she should play along or not. Throwing caution to the wind, she decided to indulge this charming stranger.

"Relena."

"Beautiful…" He paused, then, almost immediately she could see his cheeks begin t redden beneath the edges of his mask. "I mean your name. Your name is beautiful. Not that you aren't. I mean… You are very beautiful, it's just that it's not a common name… Come to think of it, you have the same name as the…" He paused. She smiled. She had never seen anyone stumble over their words so much in her presence before; not since school anyway. She found his awkward introduction to be slightly endearing. "Oh… you're the Vice Foreign Minister."

"Guilty." She couldn't help the tiny shy smile that formed on her lips.

"Now I understand your earlier aversions to my 'flowery words'. I feel like such a fool."

"Well, let's not focus on that. We both behaved a bit foolishly."

"I guess. But, I never saw you as foolish at all." The look in his eyes gave her goose bumps. There was something familiar about him and yet she knew she's never met him before. She shook it off as merely part of her shock from his earnest behavior.

"You said your name was Kelvin?"

"Yes. And you're Miss Relena."

"Please, just Relena. You have no idea how old it makes me feel when people say 'Miss' all the time."

"Very well then, Relena. Shall we rejoin the party? I would be very honored if you would allow me a dance." He held out his hand and bowed gracefully.

"I would like that. Thank you." To her surprise, she was looking forward to it more than she'd thought. She took his hand and they walked arm and arm back into the ball room. She had no idea that the shadow lurking around the corner agonized over there exchange. She let Kelvin lead her to the dance floor and-for the first time that night-truly allowed herself to enjoy the evening.

* * *

Serene stood alone after having multiple brief mingling sessions with the other party-goers. This sort of occasion wasn't really her style and she doubted being the ward of 'Thiana Khushrenada' was going to change that no matter how many of these she had to get dolled up for. She avoided dancing with anyone luckily, feigning an inability to do so and acted the quiet wall-flower whenever possible. No one seemed to question who she was, which was just fine with her. She had no intention of making her identity known until Kit-Kat gave the okay.

When last she had seen the older girl, Kit-Kat had excused herself to go out on one of the many balcony terraces that this ample ball room offered. She imagined it was hard for Kit-Kat to readjust to this life she left behind two years ago. Serene, having never actually experienced herself, found it overwhelming as well and sympathized with her friend. She was surprised when she saw the older girl reentering the room on the arm of a handsome, well-bred young man. Something seemed familiar about him and it didn't take her long to be able to recognize Quatre Raberba Winner.

The question she did have: why was Kit-Kat dancing with him? Doing so was drawing more attention than either girl had hoped to, and could possibly have an unexpected effect on their plans. As their dance continued, Serene's eyes landed on the large grandfather clock at the top of the stairs. She started to worry. It wasn't like Kit-Kat to lose track of time like this. It was almost midnight when Kit-Kat finally separated from her partner, and Serene gave a small sigh of relief. She slowly made her way over towards the edge of the stage waiting to see if Kit-Kat wanted her to follow, and gave a small nod to Romeo who was standing guard as was his new duty (though neither of them needed him).

The quartet stopped playing and she watched Kit-Kat seem to glide out to the middle of the stage. A small crack sounded before Kit-Kats voice softly filled the whole space. "As we near the stroke of midnight, I would like to remind everyone of the tradition of the unveiling. When the clock strikes 12 all secrets are revealed by the removal of the mask. Please count down with me. 30…29…28…"

Serene kept herself from rolling her eyes as the crowd started to count down and became more excited as they reached zero and removed their masks. There was laughter as people finally knew who they were standing next to. A sudden loud gasp caught everyone's attention and Serene noticed Romeo become hyperaware in case of a threat. Yet there wasn't a threat. Serene watched as everyone turned back towards the main stage and the silence became almost unnatural.

"Welcome. As Thiana Khushrenada and the CEO of Alpha Corporation I would like to officially welcome you to the Khushrenada Estate." There was pause as if Kit-Kat was waiting for something yet, however, when Serene turned to look at her friend she knew something had happened, and it wasn't good. "Yes, yes I

know there are most likely hundreds of questions floating around. However, this is a night of fun. Please enjoy the rest of the evening and there are rooms available for any that need. Now, maestro if you please." And with that, the music resumed and Kit-Kat was gone.

A feeling of dread filled her. Serene was worried. Kit-Kat hadn't looked right. Something had set her friend off; the other girl had shut down. The laughter she had tried to create during her speech had fallen flat. Serene glanced at Romeo and it was clear that he noticed the same change in Kit-Kat though neither one dared speak of it out loud. Serene could feel the hairs on the back of her neck rise and when she looked back out into the crowd she noticed that all the preening peacocks and their various hens started to whisper behind their hands. She watched the collective reaction with disgust. Gasps and various exclamations of disbelief echoed around her from the now unmasked crowd, and it just got louder.

Romeo slowly moved into her peripheral vision and gave a slight nod back to the hidden exit that held all of their items for when they were going to leave. Serene quickly entered the area and grabbed the coats off of the hooks, getting ready to leave. Serene noticed Kit-Kat's mask sitting down on the small table near the door, and she was confused. Serene had an idea of why her friend was in such a hurry: the reappearance of 'Thiana' would be bound to make a stir. However, without her being present to answer the questions of the puzzled crowd, tongues would wag enough to make them have damage control for months. She knew Kit-Kat knew this and yet the older girl was rushing to leave. Kit-Kat seemed lost in thought, her coat poised in her unmoving hands. Serene took the coat, thrust it over Kit-Kat's shoulders and wrapped it as tight as possible without bothering to button it.

"Kit-Kat?" She didn't know why she asked anything. Whatever Kit-Kat's reasons, Serene would follow her lead; no questions asked. Yet this was more.

"Please, Serene, I'll tell you later. I just want to go home." There was a moment of pain before it was turned off. Serene didn't respond she just walked to the door ready to leave.

"Come on, Ward. Everything is ready." Romeo stated holding the door open for them both. Laughter filtered in from the ballroom and suddenly Serene was more than happy to leave.


End file.
